


We Interrupt Your Regularly Scheduled Program

by with_bleeding_hands



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oral Sex, Overcaffeinated Disaster Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Karen "Voyd", muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/with_bleeding_hands
Summary: Fits into I Never Know What People Want: Redux (the non-depressing ending; assume this happens before the epilogue in which Kit and Karen are together). Evelyn goes to apologize to Karen in person, accompanied by Helen. And we interrupt your regularly scheduled program of fic I'm trying to write for fluffy threesome smut.





	We Interrupt Your Regularly Scheduled Program

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I think we all know why we're here.

“I’m suddenly not sure about this,” said Evelyn through clenched teeth.

Helen put an arm around her lover and squeezed. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Karen isn’t the most assertive,” said Evelyn. “She could be horribly traumatized by seeing me and be too polite to say anything.”

“Karen’s tougher than you might think,” Helen assured Evelyn.

“Okay.” Evelyn lifted a hand and pressed the buzzer. Half a minute later, the door to the apartment complex swung open, revealing Karen wearing a dark blue skirt, a cyan blouse, and a surprised expression. “What are you doing here...Ela--” Karen cut herself off. “Elastigirl?” she whispered.

“You can call me Helen,” said Helen. "Even though we're not at Kit's."

“I’m here to apologize,” said Evelyn bluntly. “Can we come in?”

Karen hesitated, but nodded. Evelyn and Helen walked inside and followed Karen to a small but creatively decorated apartment. “So, uh…” Karen rubbed her hands together. Before she could get more words out, Evelyn stepped forward and handed her the letter Helen had helped her write.

“This is for you,” said Evelyn. “It says what I want to say to you better than I could verbally.”

Karen looked up at Evelyn, rather mystified, but she took the letter and read it. “You really mean this?” she asked in a small voice.

“Helen helped me write it,” said Evelyn, “but really, she helped me say what I wanted to.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not going to tell you I’m suddenly on board with superheroes, because I’m not. But I am sorry.”

Karen put the letter down on a nearby counter. “Why are you doing this?”

Helen moved closer to Evelyn and slipped an arm around her waist. “Helen’s a big part of why,” Evelyn admitted. “It was her idea when I felt...wrong about what I did.”

Karen looked between Helen and Evelyn. “Thank you. Thank you both, I mean." She managed a small smile. "I still think you two are so cute together." 

“Let’s not get sidetracked,” said Evelyn. “I came here to tell you I’m sorry.” She paused. “And I am. Sorry, I mean.”

Karen bit her lips. “Do you do hugs?”

“Not usually,” said Evelyn. “But I can make an exception.” She opened her arms and Karen hugged her tightly. “Helen, you get in here too,” said Evelyn, beckoning to her lover. Helen walked over and wrapped her arms twice around both women.

Karen rested her head on Evelyn’s shoulder for a moment, but all of a sudden, she began struggling against the other women’s arms. Startled, Helen and Evelyn let Karen go, and she turned away, crouched as if she were hiding something.

“What’s the matter?” Helen asked. “Karen? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, just please, go!” cried Karen, still not looking at either Evelyn or Helen. “Please...please, just leave me alone.” She sounded as if she had started to cry.

“You don’t know Helen very well if you think she’s going to waltz out of here while you’re crying,” said Evelyn.

Helen rested a hand on Karen’s back. “Hey. You can tell us what’s wrong.”

Karen turned around, her hands over her face. Both Helen and Evelyn were quiet for a moment when they noticed the bulge at the front of Karen’s skirt. “P-please don’t be mad at me,” Karen begged.

“Why would we be mad at you, sweetie?” Helen asked tenderly.

“I was...I was…” Karen bit her lips. “When I was born, the doctor said ‘it’s a boy’. And when some people find out, they...they want to hurt me. The NSA has already had to relocate me once because I escaped from someone using my powers.” She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, but you’re both so beautiful…”

“Oh, honey…” Helen pulled Karen into another embrace. “We’re not mad at you.”

“No, we’re not,” Evelyn agreed. “But...maybe a little flattered. Or at least I am.” Evelyn laid a hand on Karen’s back.

Karen looked up. “R-really?” she said, her voice almost squeaking.

“Yes, really,” said Helen warmly.

“So, Helen…” Evelyn touched Karen’s hair. “What do you say we help Karen with her little situation.” Her eyes flicked downward. “Well, maybe not so little.” She tucked Karen’s bangs behind her ear. “If she’s on board with it.”

“Hmm,” Helen mused. “I’m on board if Karen is.”

“W-wait,” Karen stammered as Helen wrapped an arm around her waist. “I heard about you and Mr. Incredible...what about your husband?”

It was Evelyn who answered. “He owes me $20.”

Both Karen and Helen queried, “What?”

“He asked me if _I’d_ be jealous if Helen slept with Karen,” said Evelyn. “I said no, and that I would wager $20 that the two of you...” She indicated Helen and Karen. “...would end up in bed together today. He didn’t think so; he thought Karen would be too shy.”

Karen’s cheeks colored. Helen pinched the bridge of her nose. “I never pictured this when Bob and I decided to open our marriage,” she sighed.

Evelyn shrugged elaborately. “We’re still going to take Karen to bed, aren’t we?” She paused. “Unless...Karen, are you still sure you want to do this?"

Karen rested her head against Helen’s shoulder; Helen took Karen into her arms and kissed her hair. “I still want you both," said Karen in a small voice.

Evelyn slid a hand up and down Karen’s slender back. “Want to go to your room now?”

Karen bit her lower lip. “Can I kiss you first? Both of you?”

In response, Helen lifted Karen’s chin with one hand and kissed her warmly. Karen flung her arms around Helen and kissed her back hard.

“Damn,” Evelyn remarked. “I was not prepared for how hot this is.”

Karen’s already red cheeks became even redder as she pulled back from her kiss with Helen. “Can I kiss you too?”

“Of course.” Evelyn linked her fingers behind Karen’s back and pulled her close. Evelyn dropped a tiny kiss on Karen’s nose before leaning down and pressing her lips to Karen’s. Karen clutched Evelyn tightly the way she had Helen.

“You’re a good kisser,” said Evelyn as the kisses came to a natural end.

“Thanks,” Karen mumbled. “So are both of you. So, uh...do we go to my room now?”

“If you’re ready,” said Helen. Helen and Evelyn each took one of Karen’s hands and she led them down a hallway to a small, messy room decorated mostly in shades of teal.

Karen sat down on the edge of the bed. “I had this thing with another woman a little a while ago, and I thought we were going to sleep together, but it turned out she only wanted me because I’m...because I’m...well, she saw me as some kind of in-between a man and a woman, not as...as me, so I broke up with her. But since I thought we were going to sleep together, I have, um, supplies,” Karen got out, still flushing.

“Supplies, huh?” said Evelyn, quirking an eyebrow. “Let’s see.”

Karen indicated her nightstand. “Bottom drawer.”

“Okay. What do we have here?” Evelyn opened the drawer and peered inside. “Condoms, lubricant, and...hello, what’s this?” Evelyn withdrew a small strap-on dildo attached to a harness. “So, Karen, this is what you like?”

Karen nodded, her face now as red as humanly possible.

“All this blushing.” Helen kissed Karen’s cheek. “You’re so cute when you blush. You don’t have to be ashamed, sweetie. The key to good sex is communication.”

“Helen’s not wrong,” said Evelyn, sitting beside Karen on the bed. She pushed the long side of Karen’s bangs aside and tucked them behind her ear. “You’re going to have to get used to telling us what you like and what you want to try.”

Karen twisted her hands in her lap. “I’m not good at...at...talking about that kind of thing.”

Helen kissed Karen’s temple. “We’ll figure it out. Why don’t we start by getting our clothes out of the way?”

Karen nodded. “Okay.”

“Can we help you undress?” asked Evelyn, toying with a button on Karen’s blouse, and Karen nodded. Helen stroked Karen’s hair while Evelyn undid the buttons.

“Look how beautiful she is, Helen,” murmured Evelyn as she discarded Karen’s blouse.

“Very,” Helen agreed as she reached over to unhook Karen’s bra. Karen whimpered softly as the garment fell away, leaving her completely topless.

Evelyn kissed Karen’s shoulder. “I hope you like having your breasts played with, because they’re adorable.”

“Shall we do something about your skirt?” Helen asked, sliding a hand on Karen’s thigh. Karen nodded and lay down, lifting her hips so Helen could carefully remove her skirt and panties.

“Damn,” Evelyn muttered, and Helen breathed, “Wow.”

“Are you okay with us touching you anywhere, honey?” Helen asked, and Karen nodded.

“Good, because I think we both want to touch you everywhere,” said Evelyn with a smile. “We’re not being fair to you, though.” She pulled her own shirt off and Helen began to undo the buttons on her blouse. Karen moaned, a noise that sounded almost pained, as she watched her two soon-to-be lovers undress.

“You’re both so beautiful,” Karen sighed. Both Helen and Evelyn leaned over to kiss her face. 

“Can we touch your breasts?” Helen asked, her voice soft. 

Karen nodded. “Yeah.”

Helen kissed Karen’s hair as she covered one of Karen’s breasts with a hand, massaging gently. Evelyn lowered her head to Karen’s chest and pulled the younger woman’s other nipple into her mouth. Karen gasped, then moaned, tangling her hands in Evelyn’s hair. “Ohhh…!”

“You doing okay, sweetie?” Helen cooed.

“Oh, yeah,” Karen panted. “That feels so nice.”

“Good,” Helen murmured, kissing Karen’s forehead. 

Karen’s eyelids fluttered. “Helen, can I kiss you?” she mumbled. Helen responded by giving her a slow, gentle kiss, and Karen clumsily managed to rest a hand on Helen’s face.

“What do you like, sweetie?” Helen asked between kisses. 

"You could probably do anything to me," Karen whispered.

"I have a couple of ideas," mused Evelyn, her lips moving against Karen's sensitive skin. "One, Helen can give Karen the strap-on while Karen is inside me. Two, I can give Karen the strap-on while Karen goes down on Helen."

A long shudder ran through Karen's body. "Th-those both sound good," she got out, "but...not right away, okay? Can we go slow?"

"We can go at whatever pace you want, honey," Helen soothed. "Although you should know...Evelyn is wonderful with a strap-on."

"Don't say that like you aren't, Helen," Evelyn chided. "Do you like having your inguinal canals fingered, Karen?" she asked.

"My...what?"

"The vessels through which the testicles descend," said Evelyn. "I've heard that it can feel good to have someone finger them. If you're really careful, of course."

Karen licked her lips. "I trust you. Both of you, I mean. Just...be really gentle?"

Evelyn left a trail of kisses down Karen's chest and one of her thighs. "We will be."

"Evelyn, honey, you're going to have to show me how to do this," said Helen, tracing circles on Karen's other thigh with a finger.

"Put your finger here," said Evelyn, resting a fingertip at the crest of one of Karen's testicles. Karen whimpered; Helen kissed the swell of her hip and copied Evelyn on the other side of Karen's body. "Now feel upward. Really slowly. You should feel an opening under the flesh about as wide as your finger, and don't push until you're sure you've found it." Evelyn demonstrated, her fingertip sinking into Karen's left inguinal canal. 

"Ohhh, fff…" Karen called out. "Oh my God!"

"How does that feel?" Evelyn murmured, withdrawing her finger slightly and pushing it in again.

"It's nice," Karen gasped. "Really intense. But nice."

Helen studied what Evelyn was doing and mimicked her, her finger sliding into Karen's other inguinal canal. "Oooh, this is fun," Helen remarked.

"Helen...Evelyn...you both feel so good," Karen moaned. "I...I like having you in-inside me."

"We like being inside you," said Helen with a smile.

"Please keep going," Karen begged softly. "Just like that."

Helen and Evelyn acceded enthusiastically, occasionally pausing to check in with Karen or kiss her thighs. Eventually, though, Karen asked them to stop, and they both pulled Karen into an embrace and kissed her face and hair.

"You okay, sweetie?" Helen asked between kisses.

"I'm okay, I just needed a little rest," Karen got out. “I’ve never been with two people before. It’s a lot.”

“You need one of us to bow out?” Evelyn asked.

“No!” Karen squirmed to get one arm around each of her lovers. “No. I still want both of you.” She licked her lips. “Could we, um, could we try one of the things Evelyn suggested?”

“Which one of us do you want with the strap-on?” Helen asked, giving Karen a quick squeeze.

Karen closed her eyes. “Evelyn first. Then Helen.”

“You want to try both things I suggested?” Evelyn sounded surprised. “That might be a lot. Are you sure?”

“You know you can tell us if you need to stop, right?” asked Helen. 

“I want...I want…” Karen bit her lower lip. “I know you’ll listen to me if I need to stop. But I don’t want to stop. I want to try the second thing Evelyn suggested. And then the first thing, if I feel...up to it.”

Evelyn dropped a kiss on Karen’s cheek. “I’ll get the strap-on on.” Evelyn got up and Helen moved onto her back, pulling Karen with her. Karen’s cheeks turned ruddy again as she laid her head down on Helen’s chest, savoring the feeling of Helen’s warm, soft body against her shaking form.

“You want to play with my breasts, sweetie?” Helen cooed, caressing Karen’s hair.

“Yeah,” Karen breathed. She turned her head slightly so her lips were brushing one of Helen’s breasts and kissed the delicate skin, shyly, almost as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed. Helen stroked the back of her head encouragingly.

“You don’t have to be that gentle,” Helen teased.

Now with the strap-on securely attached to her hips, Evelyn climbed back onto the bed and ran a hand up and down Karen’s back. “Let me know when you’re ready for the strap-on,” she said. “You and Helen take your time.”

“Okay,” said Karen, her voice quiet. She went back to kissing Helen’s breasts, slowly growing bolder, letting the tip of her tongue circle a nipple.

Helen slghed. “Like that, sweetie. That feels good.”

Karen pushed her hair out of the way, making a noise of frustration as it continued falling into her face, interfering with her attempts to pleasure Helen. Evelyn picked up a hair tie from the night table and carefully pulled Karen’s hair into a ponytail. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” said Karen briefly before going back to covering the tip of one of Helen’s breasts with her mouth. Helen moaned, sliding her hands along Karen’s back.

“Ready to go down on me, Karen, honey?” asked Helen.

“Yeah,” Karen breathed. Helen shifted her legs apart to make room for Karen, who moved to kiss and stroke Helen’s inner thighs. “Oh my God,” Karen whimpered. “Helen…”

“It’s a little intimidating at first, but you can do it,” said Evelyn, patting Karen’s shoulder. “Start slow, use your tongue on her clit, and then when she starts really getting into it, suck on her clit til she comes.”

“You know what I like, sweetie,” said Helen with a chuckle, reaching to stroke Evelyn’s cheek.

“Can I have the strap-on first?” Karen asked, looking timidly at Evelyn. “So I can get used to it...before...um, first?”

“If that’s what you want, sure.” Evelyn picked up the lubricant and applied some to the strap-on. “Relax, now.” She positioned herself behind Karen, who got up on her hands and knees, and rested a hand on the low of Karen’s back. “I’ll be gentle, but you have to relax. Take a couple of deep breaths.”

Karen did, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Helen stroked Karen’s scalp as Evelyn passed her hands over Karen’s hips. “Good girl,” Evelyn murmured. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Please, Evelyn.” Karen’s voice trembled.

Evelyn rested the tip of the strap-on against Karen’s opening and eased forward with her hips, slowly, giving Karen plenty of time to adjust to the sensation as the toy slid into her.

“_Ohhh…_” Karen’s fingers dug into the mattress. “Oh, wow.”

“You’re doing great, Karen,” Evelyn murmured, rocking her hips back and forth, giving Karen more and more of the toy with each stroke until her hips were flush with the curve of Karen’s ass. “That’s the whole toy. Is it too much?”

“No,” Karen gasped. “No, it’s good. I like it. Please, can I have more?”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Evelyn tightened her hands on Karen’s hips and quickened her pace ever so slightly, earning more groans and whimpers from Karen. “That feel good?”

“Oh, yes. It feels so good,” Karen moaned.

“Told you Evelyn was good at this,” Helen teased.

“She is,” Karen sighed. “I’m ready to...Helen, you want me to get started?”

“I’d love that,” said Helen, cupping a hand around the back of Karen’s head. Karen lowered her mouth to Helen’s core, following Evelyn’s advice, caressing Helen’s clit with her tongue. “Mmm. That’s nice. More.”

Karen laved her tongue over Helen’s clit again and again, unable to stifle her cries as Evelyn continued giving her deep, steady strokes with the strap-on. Helen laid her head back, calling out for Karen. “You’re so good at this, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, you both sound so good,” Evelyn groaned. 

“You sound like you’re enjoying it too, Evelyn, honey,” said Helen breathlessly.

“Toy’s pressing on my clit,” moaned Evelyn through clenched teeth. “Feels good.”

“Karen’s doing a marvelous job,” Helen sighed. “Ohh…!” She gasped, her body arching off the bed. “_Definitely_ marvelous.”

“You going to come for us, Helen?” Evelyn panted. “I saw that back arch.”

“Oh, yeah,” Helen breathed. “Karen...just like that…” Words failed Helen as her body quaked, and she gripped Karen’s hair as the younger woman continued pleasuring her as she rode out her orgasm. “You can stop, honey,” Helen whispered, caressing Karen’s hair. “You did so well.”

“Want to change positions now?” asked Evelyn breathlessly. “I’d love to have you inside me now, Karen.”

“I want to be inside you,” Karen whimpered. “Yeah, I want to change positions.”

“Okay.” Evelyn slowed and then stopped the motion of her hips, stroking Karen’s back. “You took that like a champion. You were amazing.” She gently withdrew the toy from Karen’s body and Karen made a tiny noise at the sensation. “Good girl,” Evelyn soothed. “Such a good girl.”

“I like when you call me that.” Karen’s voice shook.

“I know it’s my turn with the strap-on, but I don’t know if I can move after that,” said Helen with a small laugh.

Evelyn wiped down the toy with a tissue and undid the straps. “Are you sure you want to keep going, Karen?” she asked, giving a light squeeze to Karen’s shoulder. “You’re shaking.”

“I want you so bad.” Karen’s voice was almost a whine. “I want to be inside you while Helen is inside me. Please. Please, Evelyn, Helen...”

Evelyn got down on the mattress beside Karen and kissed her. “Okay. I’m ready when you are.”

“I’m ready,” Karen whispered, moving to reach into the bottom drawer of her night stand for a condom. Hands shaking, she opened the wrapper and put the condom on, then maneuvered herself so she was behind Evelyn, carefully taking hold of Evelyn’s hips. “Your hips are so nice,” Karen breathed.

“Doesn’t Evelyn have beautiful hips?” asked Helen as she finished adjusting the straps on the toy. “Lots of fun to hold onto.”

“Why thank you,” said Evelyn, chuckling.

“Yeah.” Karen leaned over and kissed Evelyn between her shoulder blades. “You were so sweet to me. I’ll try to do the same.”

“I’m sure you will be,” said Evelyn as Karen guided the head of her erection between Evelyn’s swollen folds. “Mmm…”

“Ohhh,” Karen moaned as she moved deeper into Evelyn. “You feel so, so, so good…”

“So do you,” Evelyn sighed.

“You’re s-so tight,” Karen gasped out, resting her head against Evelyn’s back. “So tight and hot and soft...oh, God…” Karen’s hips moved as if of their own volition, penetrating Evelyn as deeply as she could. 

Evelyn made a noise that was almost a growl. “Fuck, Karen…”

“Am I hurting you? I’m sorry,” Karen gasped.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Evelyn assured her. “I’ve just never taken anything as big as you before. You feel good.”

Helen positioned herself behind Karen and traced her spine with a hand. “Karen, honey, you’re so lovely,” Helen murmured. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah,” Karen panted. “I want to be between you two.”

“Okay. You need me to go slow?” Helen asked as she applied more lubricant to the toy. 

“Please,” said Karen. She moaned as she felt Helen press the head of the toy against her. “Please, Helen, be gentle, but I need you in me.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Okay.” Helen rested a hand on the small of Karen’s back, using the other hand to guide the toy into her younger lover. “How is that? Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Karen groaned. “Oh, yes. More than okay.”

“Evelyn was right. You’re such a good girl,” Helen cooed, gently taking hold of Karen’s hips and slowly easing her hips back and forth, giving Karen the full length of the toy. “You take it so well.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God,” Karen whimpered. “Helen...yes…”

Helen leaned over and kissed the nape of Karen’s neck. “Is this pace okay? You want it faster?”

“Yes. Faster. Please,” Karen begged.

“Speaking of which,” Evelyn moaned. “Karen, I need you to fuck me harder.”

Karen called out wordlessly, almost overwhelmed by the sensations of Helen’s strap-on inside her, Helen’s soft breasts against her back, Evelyn’s tense shoulders against her chest, Evelyn’s wet heat around her erection. Her hips flexed, rocking back as Helen pushed into her, rocking forward to bury herself in Evelyn. “Ohhh, f-f-fuck,” Karen wailed.

“Just like that, fuck, Karen,” Evelyn called out.

“I love hearing you both moan,” Helen breathed.

"You're going to hear a lot of that," Evelyn managed. "Karen's going to make me come if she keeps this up."

"Oh, Evelyn, I want to make you come," cried Karen, her voice almost a sob.

"You want me to touch your clit, Evelyn, honey?" Helen queried, and Evelyn was barely able to get out a "yeah". Helen had to stretch her arm slightly to reach, but she managed to get the fingertips of her right hand on Evelyn's clit and rub quick little circles on the sensitive flesh.

"You both feel so good," Evelyn groaned.

"What do you say, Karen?" Helen asked, a little breathlessly, playfully squeezing Karen's hips. "Shall we make Evelyn come?"

"Yes," Karen moaned.

"Fuck me harder," Evelyn gasped, almost pleading.

Karen whimpered. "Don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it. I can take it. Karen, please…" Evelyn begged.

"Evelyn almost never begs," Helen noted. "I love when you beg, Evelyn. Will you beg more for us, sweetie?"

Evelyn cried out loudly, momentarily unable to find words. "Helen, Karen, please, I need it harder, fuck me, please, fuck me harder," she pleaded.

Karen pressed her face into the back of Evelyn's neck as she ratcheted up the pace of her hips, moving faster and with far less control. Helen quickened the motions of her fingers, smiling as she heard Evelyn's moans become more and more desperate until they coalesced into a scream of pure pleasure.

"Evelyn! Helen! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Karen sobbed as she felt Evelyn's inner walls contract around her. "Oh my God, I'm coming!"

"That's right, Karen, come for us," Helen urged softly. Karen whimpered and wailed, her hips jerking roughly, her body quivering with euphoria as it spent itself. 

"Are you finished, honey? Need me to stop?" Helen asked, and Karen nodded. "Okay. I'm pulling out slowly." Helen did as she said, carefully, dropping kisses on Karen's neck and back. "You were such a good girl."

"I'll say," Evelyn panted, collapsing to the mattress. "Damn. You were great, Karen."

"Th-thank you." When Karen regained control of her limbs, she got up and threw the condom away, then climbed back onto the bed. Helen and Evelyn took her in their arms again, kissing her and murmuring more compliments. Karen buried her face in the curve of Helen’s neck, squeezing her eyes shut as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Helen felt Karen’s tears and pulled back to look at her face. “Are you all right, Karen? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Karen wept. “No, you were both really gentle, and made me feel so good…” She put her arms around Helen, who encircled her three times with stretched arms. Evelyn curled up beside Karen and rested a hand on her hip, kissing her mussed hair. 

“What’s wrong?” Evelyn asked gently.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Karen sobbed. “It’s just...it’s just...you were both so nice to me, and I never thought anyone would want me.”

“Hold on,” said Evelyn, alarmed. “You’re not telling us we just deflowered you?”

“Not exactly,” said Karen, sniffling. “I’ve had sex, but not...not as me. Not as Karen. I thought no one would want me once I started...once I stopped pretending I was a boy.”

Helen kissed Karen’s hair. “ We’re both glad you stopped pretending.”

“_Extremely_ glad,” added Evelyn, giving Karen’s hip a squeeze.

“You both made me feel so good,” Karen whispered. “Can...can we maybe do this again?”

“Of course,” said Helen at the same time as Evelyn said, “Hell yes.”

“Can we snuggle for a while?” Karen asked softly. “Please?”

“Of course,” said Helen and Evelyn in concert. Helen kissed Karen’s forehead and Evelyn nestled closer to Karen. 

“Thank you,” Karen sighed. “Thank you both so much.”

It was a long, long time before any of them moved.


End file.
